O Conto da Morte
by Dark Lady BR
Summary: Se até a Morte é capaz de amar, então talvez o fim possa se tornar um novo começo.


Essa fanfiction foi escrita originalmente para um challenge em uma comunidade do falecido Orkut. Não sei mais responder a qual desafio a escrevi e nem a quais itens respondi. Foi escrita há anos atrás e decidi postá-la agora porque encontrei-a por acaso nos meus arquivos e descobri que sinto um amorzinho por ela, mesmo decidindo que não é lá essas coisas.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **O fabuloso universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e seus afiliados comerciais. Não vou lucrar um centavo furado com essa publicação, mas desejo secretamente um ou dois reviews. #ficaadica.

* * *

**O Conto da Morte**

_E olhei, e eis um cavalo amarelo; e o que estava assentado sobre ele tinha por nome Morte; e o inferno o seguia [...]_

_Apocalipse 6:8_

Não existe coração que não tenha sido quebrado em minha presença; ou que jamais será. Um por um todos os homens terminam em meus braços, todos acabam implorando pelo beijo que os tornará eternos do outro lado da vida. Minha presença, apesar de esperada, é temida. Poucos me aceitam verdadeiramente, vagamente conscientes que eu não sou o fim. E raros são aqueles que me desejam. Este, talvez, seja o único que tenha implorado pela minha misericórdia com tanta paixão, o único que tenha constantemente rido à face do Perigo, na esperança de que ele o levasse pelos caminhos que são meus. Agora, no entanto, nossas estradas se cruzam.

Eu me assento ao seu lado e delicadamente repouso sua cabeça ao meu colo, uma alternativa melhor que o chão poeirento eu bem sei. Uma mecha de seus cabelos muito negros atrapalha a minha visão de seu rosto e eu a removo de seus olhos. Seus olhos.

Estes, certamente, eram os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi, engraçado como na maioria das vezes eles não dissessem nada. Mas eu vi, eu sempre vejo. Todo um mundo contido naqueles orbes negros e derramado sob a forma de lágrimas frescas de dor e paixão. Agora, eles estavam simplesmente vazios, mas eu conhecia os meios de mudar isso.

Assoprei em seu rosto, meu hálito fresco tremulando seus cílios longos e o Tempo parou seu progresso continuo. O ar ao nosso redor movimentou-se suavemente, dançando a partir do meu pequeno suspiro e fechei meus olhos um instante, curiosidade afiada roendo-me por dentro enquanto tentava adivinhar aonde sua alma nos levaria.

Ar fresco bateu em meu rosto e eu pude distinguir o sussurrar das árvores ao meu redor, o cheiro de terra e grama e metal e o ranger suave das correntes. O parquinho. _Certamente_, foi ali que sua vida começou e seria ali que ela findaria. Abri meus olhos e deparei com os dele me fitando atentamente com curiosidade e apreensão, um vinco característico entre as sobrancelhas.

Sorri, esperando que me reconhecesse. Eles sempre me reconheciam, normalmente sob a forma de algum ente morto. Não foi esse o caso. Surpreendi-me realmente ao perceber que havia tomado a minha verdadeira forma. Snape pareceu confuso por um momento, olhando-me fixamente como se não tivesse certeza de que estávamos mesmo ali

_ Você está nua. – ele me disse, e foi uma constatação sem malicia alguma. Aparentemente ele não achava digno uma senhora apresentar-se nua diante de um desconhecido.

_ Então estamos nós.

Ele olhou para si mesmo, vendo nada, mas pele e pêlo e deu de ombros, parecendo não se importar. Um silêncio vagando entre nós.

_ Você é a Morte. – ele disse depois de algum tempo perdido em seus próprios pensamentos – E isso é o inferno.

_ Sim e não. – eu disse e não pude conter uma risadinha quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha petulante, desafiando-me a convencer-lhe que esse é o paraíso.

_ Estou morto?

_ Sim e não. – respondi, sabendo que o irritaria.

Ele bufou e, aparentemente, decidido a me ignorar atravessou a cerca de madeira em direção a um arbusto florido. Uma garotinha estava a nossa frente, sua figura etérea e disforme, a voz soando distante como se estivesse a quilômetros e não centímetros. Os olhos dele bebiam de cada movimento dela, seus lábios apertados numa linha trêmula enquanto Lily abria e fechava as pétalas de uma flor que repousava em sua mão direita. Ele se adiantou e por um instante suas mãos se tocaram antes da figura desvanecer-se completamente deixando-o com uma única flor entre os dedos.

_ Eu... eu pensei que a veria depois de tudo. – ele sussurrou, mantendo os olhos fixos nas pétalas alvas.

_Você iria. – eu disse, roubando-lhe a flor e prendendo-a em meus cabelos – Aparentemente você não quer, não realmente.

Adiantei-me em direção aos balanços e pude senti-los ainda quentes com o calor dos corpos frágeis que o haviam abandonado, meus cabelos longos cobrindo meus seios. As mãos deles estavam ásperas e quentes em minhas costas quando ele me empurrou. Uma brisa suave acariciou-me enquanto eu subia cada vez mais alto. Em algum momento ele desejou-me vestida e um vestido simples de algodão cobriu minha pele nua.

_Explique-me. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu reprimi um sorriso travesso que ameaçou escapar entre meus lábios. No instante seguinte ele estava sentado ao meu lado.

Vestia uma camisa de linho branca e calças pretas, os pés descalços refrescando-se na grama orvalhada. Eu sorri da maneira como ele parecia relaxado, o peso das responsabilidades retirado de seus ombros, era quase como se ele fosse _jovem_.

_ Tom Ridle o matou. – eu disse com descaso, como se não fosse algo importante – É aqui onde suas dividas são todas quitadas e sua alma me é entregue para todo o sempre. Eu imaginava que você a entregaria a Lily, mas..._oh!_ – eu finalmente compreendi – você já a entregou. Aqui, foi onde ela finalmente a devolveu, uma vez que você cumpriu sua promessa.

A flor em meus cabelos pareceu pesar com o peso de seu significado e eu a devolvi a ele humildemente.

_ É isso? – ele perguntou, analisando a rosa em suas mãos, descrente – A minha alma? Eu preciso entregá-la a você?

_ Apenas se você quiser.

_ Que escolha eu tenho? Certamente você não acha que é meu desejo desperdiçar a eternidade aqui.

_ Não, é claro que não. Eu tenho uma proposta.

Encaramo-nos em silêncio tenso durante alguns segundos, antes que eu finalmente criasse coragem. Rejeição ainda doía em seus ossos com o peso das palavras de Adão e eu não tinha certeza se poderia suportar outra vez.

_ Ofereço-lhe eternidade. – eu disse – Ofereço-lhe perfeição.

_ E não é isso mesmo que me é devido? O que acontece com a alma depois daqui?

_ Ela vive. – eu sussurrei – No céu ou no inferno ela vive pela eternidade uma vez que não é mortal. Mas o céu para você teria um gosto mais amargo que o inferno.

_ Com isso você quer dizer que eu estou realmente destinado ao paraíso?- a descrença em sua voz fez-me lembrar de que ele realmente nunca havia perdoado a si mesmo.

_ Com isso eu quero dizer que você está destinado a um paraíso onde Lily ainda pertence a James. Ironicamente você está destinado a _felicidade_– e aqui eu quase cuspi a palavra – num mundo onde seu amor pertence a outro.

Ele considerou minhas palavras por um longo momento.

_ Por que você está oferecendo-me isso?

Meu rosto voltado para o chão, sentindo o gosto amargo da bile em minha garganta, respondi:

_Eu conheci a rejeição. Conheci-a nos primórdios dos tempos, nos dias em que Deus ainda nos visitava no Jardim do Éden. Tornar-me a Morte foi somente um meio de vingar-me.

_ Você é Lilith*? – ele perguntou, sua expressão assombrada.

Eu acenei, num movimento meio brusco e então continuei – Você, Severus Snape, aparentemente sofreu de um amor tão doente quanto o meu e enquanto o meu tornou-me apenas mais forte, o seu levou-o diretamente aos meus braços. Aos braços da Morte.

_ Não jurou vingança contra todos os filhos de Adão? Por que eu deveria confiar-lhe quando, aparentemente, você deveria odiar-me?

Eu ri.

_ Não se iluda. Eu odeio todos e cada um de vocês, mas eu tenho estado só. Eu tenho tido a mim mesma há tanto tempo que me esqueci o que é ter companhia. O inferno não parece tormento o bastante em comparação a uma eternidade fadada a solidão.

De todos eu sabia que ele compreenderia. Ele, que se viu obrigado a uma vida solitária e melancólica, mesmo vivendo entre os seus. Ele que tinha uma eternidade solitária pela frente por que a única pessoa cuja companhia ele um dia desejou pertencia a outro. Eu não rezava há milhares de anos, mas naquele momento eu orei fervorosamente a qualquer deus que se compadecesse de mim para que ele aceitasse a minha oferta.

Severo ficou calado, seus olhos fixados num ponto a sua frente. Seu silêncio poderia ter durado um segundo ou um milênio, eu nunca saberia precisar. Mas durante todo o tempo meus olhos estiveram cravados nele, em silenciosa expectativa. Eu não saberia dizer como reagiria a uma segunda rejeição.

Finalmente ele olhou para mim, seus olhar tão intenso que tomou todo o meu ar. Resolução estampada em seu rosto.

_ Ainda tem algo que eu quero fazer... antes.

Eu me iluminei com sua aceitação, meu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro desde..._sempre_.

_Tudo o que quiser. Basta pensar.

Snape levantou-se enquanto a paisagem mudava ao nosso redor. De repente não estávamos mais em um parque ensolarado, mas em um cemitério. Nuvens negras sobre nossas cabeças derramavam gotas pesadas de chuva e trovoadas iluminavam o céu sombrio.

Severus caminhou com familiaridade por entre as lápides e eu adivinhei que ele já estivera ali muitas vezes. Eu o segui silenciosamente, respeitando o espaço que ele não exigiu.

Em frente ao tumulo de Lily Potter ele finalmente parou, dobrando os joelhos sobre a terra encharcada e estendendo os dedos longos para traçar o nome de sua amada.

_Ora o ultimo inimigo a ser derrotado é a Morte. – ele leu e olhou para mim, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios finos.

Eu sorri quando ele levantou-se e estendeu a rosa para mim. Segurei o caule longo e deliberadamente deixei um dos espinhos ferir meu dedo. A pequena gotícula rubra que vazou eu deixei escorrer em suas pétalas, deixando-a de um vermelho tão profundo que era quase negro. Então ela murchou em minhas mãos antes de reverenciosamente depositá-la na superfície marmórea.

Virei-me para ele e estávamos ambos, trêmulos e molhados. Minhas mãos vieram segurar seu rosto e pela primeira vez deixei-me perder completamente nas profundezas de seus olhos, nadando na força, virtude, coragem, determinação e amor que encontrei lá, perdidos dentro de todo o ódio, amargura e aversão que ele cultivou.

_ Prometa – eu sussurrei – Prometa que me pertence e eu prometo que o futuro lhe reserva mais do que jamais ousou sonhar, toda a felicidade que lhe foi negada.

_ Eu prometo. – ele disse e com essas palavras selou seu destino.

Nossos lábios se tocaram num beijo ardente, repleto de tantos sentimentos conflituosos que não foi possível separá-los, salvo apenas um: esperança.

Tomei sua mão e juntos desaparecemos em direção a eternidade, perdida em algum lugar no Tempo. Quem disse que a Morte não poderia se apaixonar um dia?

* * *

* Eu andei viajando um pouco aqui, Lilith é referida na Cabala como a primeira mulher de Adão. Algumas histórias pregam que Adão a teria rejeitado e que somente depois Deus teria criado Eva, motivo pelo qual Lilith teria sido banida das escrituras. Como toda mulher que se preze ela não lidou bem com a rejeição e jurou vingança contra todos os filhos de Adão, ou seja: nós.

Para essa história eu imaginei que, uma vez que ela não tenha comido do fruto proibido e que tenha se mantido no protótipo perfeito que Deus criou originalmente sendo, portanto, imortal, Lilith tenha assumido uma nova _função_. rsrs A personagem Morte só veio a calhar, já que imagino, tenha servido como vingança o suficiente ser aquela a que todos os homens recorrem em seus últimos momentos.

beeijos, Dark.


End file.
